


Es un tramposo

by Natsu



Series: KageHina Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, i think
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama cree que Hinata ya ha jugado un nuevo vídeo juego. Por eso decide atacarlo. Con cosquillas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es un tramposo

**Author's Note:**

> Día 4:Juegos
> 
> Aclaración: la primera y segunda vez que juegan vídeo juegos son flashback. Creo que se entiende,aclaro por las dudas.

Kageyama se le abalanzó encima. Y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

-Así no vale-decía Hinata entre carcajadas-Es tram-pero no pudo continuar porque otra ronda de cosquillas,y risas,lo había atacado.

Pero Tobio al parecer no quería parar. Y no quería perder. Ambos estaban estrenando un nuevo vídeo juego que había recibido el pequeño por su cumpleaños,de parte de su familia. Y Kageyama iba perdiendo. Podía jurar y re jurar,que Shouyo ya lo había jugado,porque una persona inexperta en ese tipo de juegos no podía ser tan bueno de la noche a la mañana. Y sí, él sabia que el señuelo del equipo de voley Karasuno era malísimo jugando vídeo juegos porque no era la primera vez que jugaban uno juntos. 

***

El primero había sido uno de acción, del tipo rol. En él tenían que ir asesinando zombies y Hinata había acabado con su vida a los cinco minutos de iniciado el juego. Un grupo zombies le habían comido un brazo y una pierna y media. Ante esto Kageyama largó la risa,hasta doblarse hacia adelante y que los ojos le comenzaran a llorar. La cara de asombro y decepción de su novio era única. 

-No te rías-le dijo haciendo un puchero

Kageyama paró enseguida.

***

La segunda vez fue un vídeo juego también de tipo rol,en donde para sobrevivir había que recorrer una jungla,llena de animales salvajes y todo tipo de peligros. Y el primero se presentó cuando el personaje de Shouyo tenia que cruzar una cascada con una corriente bastante fuerte. Para hacerlo,había que saltar por un camino de piedras. Al parecer Hinata se emocionó e hizo que su personaje saltara lejos. Demasiado. El pobre hombre terminó ahogado y la partida terminó.

***

Tobio seguía haciéndole cosquillas,ahora convertida en una guerra. Hinata revoleaba piernas y brazos por igual,tratando de liberarse del agarre del alto. Pero era imposible,era muy fuerte. 

En un momento de distracción,Hinata lo tomó de los hombros e invirtió las posiciones, quedando él arriba. Y así se desquitó. Pero sólo por un rato,ya que él a diferencia de su novio sí tenía piedad cuando éste pidió que parara.

-Sos un mal perdedor-declaró el más bajo

-Claro que no

-Sí que lo sos. No puedo creer que decidas hacerme cosquillas sólo porque soy bueno en un-recalcó la última palabra-juego

Shouyo había ganado. Esta vez porque él terminó encima de su novio,quien en un momento de distracción y debilidad había dejado que el pequeño se vengara,según él. Cuando en realidad ambos sabían que había sido con el propósito de hacer a Hinata perder y todo había salido al revés.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí esta el cuarto día. De nuevo tarde. Ojala tuviera tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre un review es bien recibido (además de que sube mi ánimo para seguir escribiendo,porque la verdad no sé si les gustan). Saludos.


End file.
